This invention relates in general to stanchions. Stanchions are combinations of materials arranged so that an animal's head can effectively be held while the animal is being treated or groomed. The animal is standing on the ground and is immobilized by having its head held in the stanchion. Disadvantages of conventional stanchions are weight, non-portability and, all maintain a singular position when not in use. In an effort to overcome certain shortcomings and to improve aspects of stanchion designs, the following list of patents disclose design features which have been conceived:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,997,982 George P. Trogdon Oct. 28, 1959 3,371,653 John R. Anderson March 5, 1968 3,511,216 Elton L. George May 12, 1970 ______________________________________
While some of the above listed patents provide for the holding of an animal's head, none of the above listed patents provide means by which the stanchion may be folded down when not in use. Nor do the above patents exhibit the new and useful advantage of mounting the stanchion to a vehicle. A rope cleat adds to the utility of the present invention by allowing the user to better immobilize an animal. Also, this stanchion's construction makes for ease of use through simplicity not found in prior stanchion devices.